A day in Jake's life
by sydthekidhollis
Summary: A funny story with short chapters about Jake and his common everyday problems.
1. Breakfast

**Hey guys! Please read this story! Sorry for the shorts chapters!**

It's a busy morning at the Treehouse. For Finn anyway. He's making breakfast, sharpening his sword, and he's on the phone with Princess Bubblegum.

"Beemo." Finn says after hanging up the phone. "Go wake up Jake."

Beemo climbs up the ladder and says

"Jake! Time to get up!"

"Mom! I didn't punch Jermaine. I'm trying to sleep." Jake says.

Beemo frowns and opens the window shade. Light pours in the room.

"Mom! I said... Oh it's you Beemo. What do you want?" Jake asks.

"Finn says to wake up." Beemo says and goes back downstairs.

Jake lays there and yells for Finn.

"Finn! Finn! Finn! Finn!"

Finn walks in . "What do you want Jake?"

"Can you bring me some icecream?" Jake asks.

Finn puts a sly smile on his face. He goes downstairs to get icecream and then sets it out of Jake's reach upstairs.

"Thanks Finn. Could you set it right here?" Jake says patting his belly.

Finn didn't seem to hear him, because he just walks downstairs. Jake reaches for the icecream but can't get it. He seems he totally forgot about his powers.

"Finn! I can't reach it!" Jake yells downstairs.

"Dude! You have stretchy powers!" Finn yells back up.

"Oh yeah!" Jake says.

He gets the icecream tub and finds it empty.

"That sneaky Finn gave me an empty one." Jake mumbles. "Finn! It's empty!" Jake yells.

"Then come downstairs and get one that's not empty Jake." Finn says.

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Jake mumbles.

He climbs downstairs and finds Finn putting toast on a plate.

"Wait a second here! What exactly is going on?" Jake says raising one eyebrow.

"Uhhhh... breakfast?" Finn says.

"No no no no no! Finn! You've got it all wrong! Put down that butter knife." Jake says.

"I don't see where this is..." Finn starts.

"Shhh." Jake interrupts him.

Jake scoops a generous amount of icecream on a slice of toast. Then he puts another slice on top.

"And... done!" Jake says admiring his masterpiece.

"Ummm... what is it?" Finn asks.

"It's an icecream sandwich dude! It's got all the major food groups! Like dairy... and grain..." Jake trails off. "Eat Finn! You need your protein!"

Jake hands Finn the sandwich then makes one for himself. Just as Jake is about to take a bite, the phone rings. It's Lady Rainicorn with bad news.

**Please review and do poll.**


	2. Breakfast Is Important!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a long time to update! Hope you find my story funny!**

Jake's POV

"What do you mean Lady? How could she be gone?" I say over the phone. "Alright don't worry."

"Who's gone?" Finn asks.

"Princess Bubblegum. No big deal." I say.

Which it isn't. She probably just went somewhere. Or got captured by The Ice King. I know Finn's about to freak out though.

"Dude! What the heck! This is a big deal! Take me to the Candy Kingdom _now!"_ Finn screams.

"Finn, my guts sayin she just went somewhere. Calm down. Has my gut ever been wrong?" I say.

_Jake's Flashback_

"Finn, Ricardo isn't evil! My gut says he's not. He probably just looks evil. I know tons of people who look evil but are good. "

_End of flashback_

"Never mind Finn. Don't answer that. But if this is really stressin ya out, then jump on my back brotha! Were goin to get some bubblegum!" I say.

Finn jumps on my back and I start walking to the Candy Kingdom. Dang, walking is hard! And tiring! Aww man this is bad! I forgot to eat my breakfast! That's why I'm so low on energy! I'm not gonna make it to the Candy Kingdom! I can already feel that I'm starting to faint...

Finn's POV

Jake collapses and closes his eyes. Oh glob! What's happening?!

"Jake! Jake! Wake up! Are you okay?" I say.

Jake coughs and opens his eyes a little.

"Finn. I forgot to eat breakfast man. I have no energy." Jake says faintly.

What? All of that for breakfast?

"Jake! You barley took 10 steps! The Treehouse is right there!" I say.

"Well dude, I can't make it to the Candy Kingdom. Tell Lady I love her." Jake says.

He lets out a short cough and faints.

"Awww Jake!" I say.

I just run in the house and grab that icecream sandwich he never ate. I bring it outside and he opens his eyes. His face lights up when he sees it.

"Wow! Thanks homie!" Jake says.

He eats the thing in one bite then puts me on his back.

"Told you Finn, breakfast is important. Eat it or you'll faint like me. Remember that you hot mess." Jake says.

"Mhmm yeah whatever! Now take me there!" I say.

I really need to save Bubblegum. I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't.

"Finn! Manners! Remember my little song?" Jake says.

_"Be polite, be polite, to everyone!"_ He sings.

Like those little songs he taught Donny.

"Fine. Will you _please _take me to The Candy Kingdom now?" I ask.

"Hmmm... Okay sure." Jake says.

And finally, we go.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Can't wait to see what you guys think! So please review and vote on the poll!**


	3. Finally on the way

**Hey guys. Just so you know, this story takes place in season 1. So Finn's 12, and he still likes Bubblegum. Just thought I would say that! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Jake go faster!" Finn shouts.

"Dude, she's fine. She always is. Calm down, bro. Where we goin again?" Jake asks.

"The Candy Kingdom bro! Of course!" Finn says.

"Dude, think about it. Lady Rainicorn says she's missing, so she's obviously not at the Candy Kingdom." Jake says matter-of-factly.

"Never thought of it that way... Let's check the Ice Kingdom." Finn says.

"Do we have to? That's all the way over there... And I'm tired..." Jake says.

"Why?" Finn asks.

"Well, I was kinda up partyin at the Cloud Kingdom till 3 AM last night. Oh man, that was awesome. I was dancin so hard and then Party Pat showed up and we..."

"Jake! PB's life is at risk!" Finn says cutting Jake off.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. You wanna kiss her on the mouth." Jake says.

"Dude! Shut up!" Finn says crossing his arms.

"Ha-ha I'm just messin with ya. We'll go now." Jake says.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining as far as the eye could see. It shined all the way from the tops of the Mountain Kingdom, to the Ice Kingdom, glistening with snow.

"So dude, scorin points with the princess I see." Jake says raising one eyebrow.

"No man! She's... She's..."

"18. And you're 12! She's pretty old man!" Jake says cracking up.

"Dude! Quiet! You're gonna make me depressed." Finn says.

"Eh, what are you gonna do about it? Probably nothin right? If you're depressed, you'll do nothin!" Jake says. "You gotta stay positive man."

"Maybe I will do nothin... Jake! What's that?!"

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the delay on updating. :P I need at least 3 reviews to update the next chapter! **


	4. The Ice Kingdom

******_ATTENTION!:_ ****Guys, a lot of people have been PMing me saying they couldn't find this chapter! So yes, it will be re-posted once! I'm sorry for the inconvenience! There was a glitch in Fanfiction yesterday, and this happened to all my stories! **

**Hey guys! This is the longest, and final chapter! Thanks for the great reviews! Keep in mind, this takes place in season 1. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"That man? You're scared of that?" Jake says cracking up. "You can't be serious!"

"Well what is it?" Finn asks.

"You seriously don't know? It's a dancing bug!" Jake says and starts to dance.

"No dude, not that!" Finn says and starts pointing to something high up in the sky. "THAT!"

"Oh! That!" Jake says and stops dancing. "Well, I've never seen something like that before… Maybe it's a bird or somethin man."

What they see is not a bird, but something else. Suddenly, something else comes into view.

"Is that… Marceline?" Finn asks.

"Dad! Give me back my bass!" Marceline screams.

"Sounds like that's her Dad, and he stole her bass!" Jake says. "Let's go help em out!"

"But dude… Bubblegum!" Finn says.

"Nahh she'll be fine. Let's go help out Marcie for a sec!" Jake says.

Without another second wasted, Jake stretches up into the sky and punches Marceline's Dad in the gut. He automatically drops the bass and falls to the ground. Finn runs a few feet to catch it.

"Got it!" Finn says and grabs the bass.

Marceline and Jake come back down to see Finn.

"Hey thanks, Finn. My Dad can be a real jerk sometimes! I'll see you later!" Marceline says and flies away.

"Wow bro that was tiring! Think we could take a 5 minute break or so?" Jake asks.

"Dude… BUBBLEGUM!" Finn says loudly.

"Ehh I don't really want to…" Jake mumbles and takes a bite of a sandwich. "Maybe we shouldn't even be doin this man! Cuz it's lunch time!"

"Bro! You just had breakfast!" Finn says.

"Dude my stomachs goin ba-nay-nay! It needs food!" Jake says patting his belly.

"Finish your sandwich and then we'll go!" Finn says.

"Alright let's get out of here." Jake says and finishes his lunch in one bite. "Get up on my powdered donut man!"

Jake dodges Finn and Finn falls about a foot to the ground.

"What the heck man! Now my butt is all jacked up!" Finn yells in pain.

"Hahaha I was just messin with you!" Jake says and lifts Finn up on his back.

When Finn and Jake finally find Princess Bubblegum, they see her in one of the windows of the Ice Kingdom.

"Bro, try to figure out what they're sayin! Here, use my binocs." Finn says.

Jake looks up into the castle, and tries to figure out what the Ice King and Bubblegum are saying.

"Hey baby wanna go on a date?" Jake says imitating the Ice King's voice.

"Oh yeah Ice King! You're way hotter than Finn!" Jake says in Bubblegum's voice.

"Come on man! No donkin around! We need to get up there." Finn says.

"Alright, alright. Let me try one more time to see what they're up to." Jake says looking back up. "Okay… They're arguing. He's pushing her into… a cage."

"Yeah? But what are they saying?" Finn asks impatiently.

"I don't know man! What do I look like to you... A detective? You know, that's not really a bad job. I've heard they get pretty good money for what they do. Might actually be something to consider! Want to start a business man? I can see it now! FINN AND JAKES DETECTIVES AND CO."

"Yeah man, not a bad idea... But what does the 'And Co.' Stand for?" Finn asks.

"I don't know man! What do I look like to you... A sign maker? Hey, I've got an idea! How about we..." Jake starts.

"Dude! We need to stay focused. You totally get me off topic. Let's just get up there and save her already." Finn interrupts.

Finally, Jake stretches Finn up to the top window of the Ice Castle where they find Bubblegum in a cage. Here, they listen into Bubblegum and Ice King's conversation.

"Finn will save me, I just know he will!" Bubblegum says.

"Yeah not with my new security system!" Ice King says.

"What security system?" Jake asks. "Hey what's this?"

"Looks like Gunter... But... Like a robot." Finn says overlooking it.

"WENK WENK WENK WENK WENK WENK!" Says the robot.

"Intruder!" Ice King yells.

"Not so fast!" Finn says. "Taste my fist!"

Finn punches the old wizard square in the face.

"Aw come on guys... All I want to do is marry her!" Ice King says.

"Are you insane?" Bubblegum says. "That will never happen!"

"Yeah old man! Now get out of here!" Jake yells.

"Okay..." Ice King says and begins to walk away. "Hey wait a second! This is my house! If anything, I should be kicking you guys out!"

"Yeah whatever!" Jake says. "Not like we wanna be in this crappy house anyway! Seriously... Look at this mess! Get a maid man. And maybe an interior decorator. Hey Finn you want to..."

"No man, I don't want to be a maid or an interior decorator!" Finn says.

"Actually I was gonna say get out of here and get some ice-cream, but that that's a good idea too!" Jake says.

"Alright you guys, I like Jake's idea. Let's go." Bubblegum says.

"Wait guys! You think you can just walk out of the Ice Kingdom?" Ice King says angrily.

"Yep. Bye!" Finn says laughing and jumps on Jake with the Princess.

Finn, Jake and the Princess make it back to the Candy Kingdom and find Lady Rainicorn waiting for them.

"제이크! 당신은 안전 해요 너무 기뻐요! 나는 당신이 걱정되었습니다!" Lady says.

"Oh baby, there was no need to be worried! It was just the Ice King!" Jake says.

"당신이 너무 제이크 사랑 해요." Lady says hugging Jake.

"I love you too." Jake says back.

"Well thanks for saving me yet again, Finn." Bubblegum says.

"It's my honor Princess." Finn says. "Sorry it took so long. SOMEBODY was holding me up."

"Yeah it's not my fault I need food, like to take breaks, and have pointless conversations about random occupations we would never go into!" Jake says.

"Aw Jake... You're still my bro no matter what." Finn says.

"Thanks again Finn!" Bubblegum says and kisses him on the cheek.

"Haha! No problem Peebles! Haha! Thanks!" Finn says blushing.

"Yeah see you later guys!" Jake says dragging Finn off.

"Bye Finn! Bye Jake!" Bubblegum says.

Finn and Jake get back to the Treehouse and sit down after a long day.

"What a long day! I need some serious Ice Cream and Beemo playing!" Jake says.

"You've had the long day? Hey, you didn't have to convince a lazy dog to get up and save the princess!" Finn says.

"Yeah you didn't have to do all the... Running and stuff..." Jake says. "Hey I'm for realzies about that Detective thing, man."

"We're already heroes bro, we can't have two jobs." Finn says.

"Yeah that's true, wouldn't want to tire myself out. Well goodnight Finn!" Jake says.

"Are you just gonna go party in the Cloud Kingdom with Party Pat and the Party God again?" Finn asks raising one eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Jake says. "Why you wanna come?"

"Frick yeah I do! Let's go!" Finn screams.

And so, yet another adventure, and another "Day in Jake's Life" begins.

**Thanks again for awesome reviews! If you want, you can use the Korean in Google Translate to see what Lady is saying! Can you guys please, please, please, give me 5 reviews to tell me how this last chapter went? Thanks! It's amazing to have such great fans like you! **


End file.
